


Обидно

by bazarova



Series: всё ещё будет [2]
Category: MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Плакать не стыдно, говорил им Донук-хен, но тут и без его слёз слишком сыро.





	Обидно

— Не реви.

Шмыг-хнык-всхлип.

— Хватит, слышишь.

Всхлип-шмыг-хнык.

— Ну, ладно тебе уже. Сколько можно.

В плохо освещенном коридоре душно и жарко, тут нет кондиционеров и плохо работают вытяжки, и из-за этого рубашка вся в тёмных пятнах пота, а мокрая чёлка неприятно прилипает ко лбу. Запись финала кончилась минут тридцать назад, все разбрелись кто куда: кто плачет, кто смеётся, кто делает фотки на память и обменивается номерами телефона. Форменный синий пиджак скомканной кучей валяется в ногах. Бесполезный и уже ненужный. Проводить параллели между собой и пиджаком он себе запрещает. Потому что всё ещё будет.

— Не плачь, — повторяет, кажется, в сотый раз за эти полчаса, — вся косметика размажется.

Присаживается на корточки напротив, распаковывает свою пачку бумажных платочков и подаёт один. Вокруг них валяется уже целая гора белых комочков, насквозь пропитанных слезами.

— Четвёртый час пошёл уже, как ты ревёшь. Если сейчас же не угомонишься, то у тебя будет обезвоживание.

Сопливый платок прилетает ему в грудь.

— И голова будет болеть.

Хнык-всхлип-шмыг.

— У тебя так лицо опухло, что глаз не видно. И нос как батат. Серьёзно, прекращай, я вот не плачу, — вытаскивает еще один платок, неловко тычет им в чужие зареванные щеки и демонстративно тяжело вздыхает, — как в таком маленьком теле столько слёз и соплей может помещаться?..

— Заткнисть, — булькает Сухван, вырывает у него из рук салфетку, шумно высмаркивается, обтирает натертый красный нос, и опять кидается сопливым снарядом.

Юбин лыбится, уворачиваясь.

Есть контакт.

Садится на пол, поджимая под себя ноги, и подползает на заднице ближе, лезет убрать ему с глаз длинную чёлку, но получает по рукам. Звонкий шлепок разносится по всему пустому коридору эхом.

Сухван всё вздрагивает и всхлипывает, обкусывая губы, но уже не так часто и не так горько. Видно, думает Юбин, истерика сходит на нет.

Молчат. Не смотрят друг на друга. Стыдно. Каждому по своему.

Сухван отбирает салфетки, вытаскивает одну за другой из шуршащей пачки и остервенело трёт глаза. Косметика и правда стойкая, даже тени на глазах не плывут.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такая плакса, — неосторожно говорит Юбин и получает ещё одним скомканным платком в глаз, — эй, я и так уже весь в твоих соплях. И Ёхана. Вы как сговорились утопить меня…

— Обидно, — сипит Сухван и пытается вдохнуть забитым носом, но только захлёбывается,  
— потому что обидно и несправедливо.

— Понятно, что тебе обидно, но Ёхан-то чего…

— За тебя обидно, идиот! — зло произносит Сухван и кулаком бьёт его в плечо, — из-за тебя плачу. И Ёхан тоже.

Он смотрит на него расстроенно, а потом Юбин видит, как глаза Сухвана снова наполняются слезами. Крупные блестящие в тусклом свете капли выходят из берегов и переливаются за веки.

— Ну, Сухвани, — ноет Юбин досадливо, — не плачь. У нас кончились платки.

Он двигается к нему совсем близко и обнимает, уперев подбородок ему в макушку. Юбин держится, но глаза предательски пощипывает, в носу свербит, а на сердце тоскливо. Ему тоже обидно, но он свое выплачет дома, закрывшись на все замки и завернувшись с головой в одеяло. Плакать не стыдно, говорил им Донук-хён, но тут и без него слишком сыро.

Юбин гладит вздрагивающую под рукой спину и приглаживает торчащие волосы на чужом затылке.

Сухван что-то мямлит ему задушенно в плечо, что-то что невозможно разобрать толком и угадать.

— Чего ты там?

Он отнимает лицо от его плеча и повторяет, дрожащими губами:

— Кто, спрашиваю, у них там петь будет…

— Сыну и Сынён, — хмыкает Юбин и тыльной стороной ладони вытирает Сухвану глаза.

— Они же рэпперы, блин… — вздыхает дерганно, — это ненормально всё. Дичь какая-то.

— Ничего не поделаешь. Я слишком хорош для этой группы, — говорит Юбин, закусывая губу.

— Это точно, — коротко смеётся Сухван, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает через нос, — слишком хорош.

Он укладывается обратно на плечо, но, кажется, плакать больше не собирается. Просто сидит так и шумно дышит, иногда шмыгает сопливым носом, а потом несмело обнимает в ответ.

— Что делать теперь?..

— Умыться для начала будет неплохо, — Юбин улыбается и трётся виском о висок.

— Ты понял, о чём я, — пыхтит Сухван раздражённо. Он явно приходит в норму.

Юбин пожимает плечами. Никогда не знаешь наперёд, как всё обернётся, а загадывать он не любит. Может завтра ему обвалится предложение о рекламе, пригласят на развлекательное шоу, компания решит устроить им камбэк, либо продюсеры захотят сделать ещё одну проектную группу. Отчаянно хочется в это верить.

— Планирую выспаться, провести время с семьёй, сходить на парочку свиданий…

— На какие ещё свидания ты собрался ходить… — глухо бормочет Сухван и, засранец, обтирает нос о его рубашку, — у тебя же контракт.

— На те же, что и ты, — отвечает Юбин и, не дождавшись реакции, продолжает, — посмотрим в кино нового Паука, или можно просто у реки Хан посидеть, а потом нормально поедим. Хочешь, я тебя угощу барбекю? От тебя вон одни скулы остались, а ты еще растёшь, тебе голодать нельзя. Иначе не вырастешь больше.

— Ой, умолкни, — Сухван щипает его за плечо. Больно. Юбин готов поставить тысячу вон на то, что Сухван покраснел бы сейчас от смущения и злости, если бы уже не был красным.

Молчат. Тишина между ними какая-то грустная, напрягающая и давящая. Юбину она не нравится, он привык к переругиваниям, подзуживаниям, колкостям и шуткам на грани фола. Затянувшаяся пауза действует на нервы.

— Ну… — говорит он, стиснув Сухвана крепче, — а у тебя какие планы? Тебе, наверное, в школе хвосты нужно подтянуть, да?

Тот коротко угукает. И молчит.

— А потом? Каникулы же.

Пожимает плечами.

— Прости меня, — говорит Юбин убито, так и не дождавшись ответа, — я не выполнил то, о чем ты просил, не свернул горы. Не постарался за нас двоих, — и повторяет, как на записи, — мне жаль. И за тот раз прости, не стоило мне тогда…

Ему тоже обидно, что так всё вышло. Он отползает обратно, кряхтит и поднимается с пола. Сухван откидывается спиной на стену, подтягивает к себе ноги и смотрит в пол понуро, занавесившись волосами. Но хотя бы не плачет больше. Юбин не терпит, когда из-за него льют слёзы, чувство вины делает его больным и обязанным, возможно, даже слишком навязчивым в желании как-то заслужить прощение. Может быть, людей это раздражает.

Ещё Юбин не любит, когда вот так ясно и понятно молчат.

Он подбирает с пола пиджак и закидывает себе на плечо. Хочется сказать что-то крутое, прежде чем они расстанутся, но в голову не идёт ничего, кроме:

— Я был очень счастлив быть с тобой. Правда. Не сдавайся, у тебя всё получится.

И уходит в сторону комнаты ожидания. Ему бы, по-хорошему, еще костюм сдать, перекинуться парой слов с Сыну и напоследок потискать Дохёна. Кто знает, когда они теперь смогут вот так просто увидеться. А потом можно и поплакать в своё удовольствие.

Поводов-то достаточно.

— У меня последняя пересдача в четверг, — прилетает ему гундосое в спину, — с утра.

Юбин резко разворачивается и замирает посреди коридора.

— С тебя билеты, — Сухван смущенно бубнит, жамкает в ладонях последний платок и вскидывает на него взгляд, — с меня — попкорн.

Юбин ощущает себя так, словно та гора, которую он не смог для них двоих свернуть, только что упала с его плеч.

И идея поплакать выглядит уже не такой интересной.

— Я куплю нам билеты, — он широко улыбается и перекатывается с пятки на носок пару раз, — на последний ряд.


End file.
